Truth Falls
by Sapphire12Essence
Summary: A rape case leaves Benson in a tight position. She grows close to the girl and finds startling secrets about her that will change both their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first SVU story. **

**I don't own anything of Law and Order SVU**

How can a person hurt another person so badly? I found myself asking that question a lot lately. I found myself wandering central park tonight around midnight when a woman noticed I was bleeding and called the cops, which landed me here in the hospital, being examined by a doctor. I cannot quite make out what they say but what I do hear is that an SVU cop is on their way. I just want to go home and crawl in my bed into to a ball and hide from the rest of the world, I feel so ashamed of myself, what will my mother say when she hears of this? I know she will be angry because I was out late in the first place. I just wish I could turn back time to 11:50 when everything went bad, when my life was stolen away from me.

XxXxXx

"Hi I'm detective Olivia Benson from SVU."

One of the nurses, a female with her hair pulled back looked up at me, "Hi, Janice." She shakes my hand.

"What happened to her?" I manage to ask even though I'm not even though I'm not looking at the nurse; I'm looking into the room trying to get a closer look at the girl.

"We don't know she won't talk, she won't even give us a name, and she refuses to speak. All we can make is she's around the ages of 14 to 16 and has extensive vaginal scaring, plenty of bruising and a knife wound to her left arm which was taken care of."

Olivia nodded as she stepped into the room.

XxXxXx

Fifteen minutes had gone by and still she hadn't found out when she was allowed to leave. She had yet to see anyone step into the room.

The door opens and a woman with brown shoulder length hair walked in, "Hi there I'm detective Olivia Benson and you are?"

Before I can say anything a nurse interjects, "She hasn't said a word since she came in."

Way to make me feel two inches tall nurse. The detective turns her attention back to smiles and me that smile my mom does before she springs bad news on "Sweetie can you tell us your name so we can find your parents, they must be worried sick about you."

"No" I say "Don't call them she'd be angry."

"There's no way they'd be angry, just tell us your name hon."

"It's Anya Hale."

She smiles at me just as the nurse heads out "what a beautiful name" she says, "now Anya I'm going to ask you some questions and if at anytime you feel uncomfortable just let me know ok."

I nod in agreement, afraid of what she will ask.

"The police found you walking near central park, is that where the attack happened?"

I just nod

"What were you doing there so late?"

"I snuck out; I just couldn't be at home any longer and left. I was planning on going to one of my friend's houses but I remembered she was out of town so I just began to walk and that was when he came up behind me."

"Can you describe your attacker?"

"He came at me from behind and it was dark. He had a dark hoodie on but I distinctly remember what he said."

"What did he say?"

I swallowed hard before saying the next part. "You wanna die tonight."

With that, I guess that was all because she excused herself from the room.

XxXxXx

Olivia doesn't know why but she's drawn to that girl.

She keeps looking back into the room as if by instinct.

There's something about Anya that Olivia finds so familiar yet she can't seem to put her finger on it. Those soft features, the brown hair, the brown eyes, or the way she looks at her when she speaks that reminds her of her mother.

XxXxXx

"I'm sure El; he even said the same thing. Ok I'll be waiting here."

"Detective Benson." I turn to Janice "the girl's mother is on her way, she sounded pretty angry so be prepared for what's to come."

"Thanks."

Remembering about Anya I, head back into the room.

I smile to her "sorry about that I had to call my partner, he's on his way, as is your mother."

Her face fell "Oh no."

"It's okay she's your mother she won't be angry, you're the victim here. And if things end up getting to hasty we can always send her out."

"Well then be prepared."

It wasn't long until both Anya's mother and Detective Elliot Stabler arrived.

"Just what the hell did you think you were planning on doing going out late at night, a fifteen year old should be in bed at the time." Her mother was ranting.

Anya kept calm by replying, "I was going to visit a friend but I never made it okay."

And with that came a slap leaving Anya clutching her face and Elliot escorting her mother to the waiting room.

"I'm sorry about that," she said to me.

I looked over to her surprised that _she_ was apologizing to _me_.

"I should be the one apologizing Anya, we brought her here."

That was when she surprised me even more "She isn't even my mother."

Astonished I ask, "You're adopted?"

Anya just nodded.

_It cannot be possible_ I said to myself. There is no way, yet there's so much that adds up, her age, her features and yet I still can't think it's possible.

Anya can't be the daughter I was forced to give away fifteen years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your reviews. I wasn't expecting that many for my first chapter nonetheless my first story. **

**Anyways here's chapter two. It's kind of a shocker what you find out. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Detective wait."

I turn to Janice just as I was getting ready to exit the building.

"Yes nurse."

"I failed to mention this earlier but there were some bruises on the girl that were too old to have come from the attack," she pauses before she says the next part "I did a little checking on her records and Anya has a history of trips to the ER. It's evident that this girl is suffering from abuse. I think we should call social services."

My eyes widen, "Yes you go ahead and do that."

XxXxXx

Back at the precinct, Anya was in the interview room with Elliot, he was asking her the same questions Olivia asked her earlier and she gave him the same answers. Anya's mother was asked to wait out in the hall, little did they know that Olivia Benson was on her way and was blinded with anger after leaving the hospital.

"How dare you hurt your own child, you bitch." Olivia said as she entered the precinct. Before she knew it, she slapped Anya's mother clear on the face.

Captain Cragen was standing only a few feet away and saw the whole incident, "Detective my office now." He said to the detective, shocked that she would do such a thing.

Anya's mother gripped her face and said, "I want your badge number."

Anya didn't see what but Elliot had seen and come out to give her some ice then headed to eavesdrop on Olivia and Cragen.

"Just what was that out there?"

Olivia answered but made no eye contact "The nurse told me that Anya has been a victim of abuse"

"Well we know that, that's why she's in here but you don't honestly think it was her mother who coordinated the whole thing do you?"

Olivia looked up and shook her head, "Previously, which would explain why she wanted to leave the house. Her mother was beating her."

"What? Well we have to report it to child services."

"Already on it cap." Elliot said with the phone to his ear.

Cragen turned his attention back to Olivia "And you get back out there and talk to Anya."

"Yes captain."

XxXxXx

Anya was sitting in the interview room patiently it seemed, she looked so small in there, so scared.

I opened the door and stepped in "Hi Anya do you remember me?"

She turns and looks at me with those brown eyes again "Of course I remember you; you're detective Benson from the hospital."

"Yes. How are you feeling?" wow way to be subtle

"How am I supposed to feel I was raped, yelled at for so, blamed and now I'm here just waiting to home. I'm exceptionally tired and I just want to go home and sleep."

I sit across from her "I know hon, but you can't go home yet, there's still a lot more we need to go through."

"Ugh. I said everything I remembered, what else is there to say."

"We have to wait for someone to come."

"Who?"

Everything gets serious now.

I reach for her arm and pull up her sleeve exposing her bruises, she pulls them down and makes up a lie much like any abuse victim would.

"I fell down the stairs last week."

I lift up her chin and looker her straight in the face "Anya we know that's not true, I know it's your mom that's been hurting you. Is that why you left you house tonight?"

After a minute of silence, she answers, "I was planning on leaving tonight. I really was going to my friend's house, we had a plan."

"And what plan was that?"

"I was going to look for my birth mother."

Those made me release her. "Anya do you know who your birth mother is?"

She shook her head. "No but that was part of the plan to go to the hospital that I was born and start from there until I finally found her. It was a long shot but I was hoping it would work. And then that bastard had to come and follow me and ruin all my plans."

"Follow you?" I saw her go stiff "You know who this to you didn't you?"

She refused to speak.

"Anya we can't help you if you don't tell us who it is that did this to you."

"I can't tell you"

"Why not?" somehow I feared this answer, it might have been someone that was close to her or her mother.

"Because of my mother."

"Anya she can't hurt you anymore, I promise you that she can't."

She took a deep breath before saying before saying, "it was-"

Then her mother burst through the door "Anya get up I'll have you not accuse innocent people. We are leaving. Now!"

Anya showed fear as she quickly got to her feet and followed her mother out the door.

She looked back at me with fear in those brown eyes, like a scared kitten. She then pointed at something by the chair and that's when I noticed she purposely left her sweater behind. My this girl was smart. She just gave us an excuse to go to her house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all your comments. They honestly mean a lot and i enjoy reading them. They make my day so again thank you very much and enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Anya and Ms. Hale had left about an hour or so ago when the child services woman had arrived to ask them questions and since Olivia was the one who spent the most time with Anya she was the one who could answer most of the questions like if she saw any bruises on the girl, the answer was yes. The interview took no longer than 45 minutes and she was gone by 7:45 am. Instead of heading to Anya's house to pick her up and take her out of the danger of her mother's hand she went back to her office to document what was said and overlook everything drew Olivia mad. She wanted something done and she wanted it done fast,

XxXxXx

"So we're just supposed to sit here and wait." I sat down at my desk.

"There's nothing we can do, Liv." Cragen says to me.

I look towards the sweater "Yes there is." I grab it and head towards the elevator before anyone can stop me.

"Liv wait." I hear Elliot call for me to I turn to him. "I'm your partner, I'm coming along."

As we drove in the squad car, I had a knot in my stomach, as if I've been anticipating this moment all my life. What made Anya so different from all the other rape victims? Was it that she said she was adopted? Or the fact that I wanted so badly to-

Before I could finish my thoughts, Elliot had parked the car and already gotten out.

"You coming, Liv? Liv?"

I snap back into reality "Yeah." I quickly grab the sweater and step out so he won't suspect anything.

"What's going on with you?"

"What? Nothing."

He looked at me skeptically "You sure. Ever since we've began working on this case you've been acting really out of it. You slapped her mother."

"Because she beats on her daughter." I defended.

He looked at me that way again before I gave him a look.

He turned away. "Well here it is." And knocked on the door.

It was a full minute before a man in his mid- forties opened the door. "What?" he said.

Elliot showed him his badge "NYPD. You are?"

A look of terror showed through his eyes. "Robert. What has that damn girl done now?"

Elliot answered before I could "We just came to ask her some questions. She witnessed a scene last night."

"Well come back later. We're kind of busy right now."

He raised an eyebrow. "With what?" I heard that anger in his voice

"She's doing some schoolwork."

It was Saturday and there wasn't school the previous day. I'm sure Elliot knew seeing as he had kids of his own.

This time I answered before Elliot could "Is her mother home?"

Before Robert could get a word out there was a crash from inside the house. He tried to slam the door on us but El pushed him out of the way just in time.

We rushed inside and pulled out our guns.

"NYPD." He yelled.

The house was a mess. Elliot and I had split, he had gone to check the bedrooms and while I checked the rest of the house.

"You're nothing but a runt."

It sounded like it was coming from the living room. I quickly headed toward the sound and what I saw nearly shattered my heart.

Ms. Hale was beating her daughter right there in the living room. Anya looked horrible from the angle I saw she had a black eye and was crying.

"NYPD." I yelled. "Get off."

Ms. Hale looked at me, astonished. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Your boyfriend opened the door. Ms. Hale you're under arrest."

"For what? Teaching my daughter a lesson."

I placed the handcuffs on her.

"Ow."

"Sorry didn't mean to hurt you." Actually I did.

Elliot arrived "Battery. You just beat the crap out of your daughter."

And that's when I noticed the extent of her injuries. How can a mother hurt her own child so much?

"I got her Liv. Go check on the girl."

I nodded. "Where's the guy."

"Long gone."

Cragen's going to chew at us for this.

I squat next to Anya, "how you doing hon."

She stared at the floor "Honestly it hurts." She said in a muffled tone.

I pulled out the walkie- talkie and gave them the address "it's okay an ambulance is on its way."

It wasn't long after the paramedics arrived and placed her on the gurney.

"Don't leave me." Anya said to me. Her hand was outstretched.

I took it "I won't leave you I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**Again thank you all for all your reviews they really mean a lot. This chapter is kind of long but I'm sure you'll enjoy it**

* * *

We arrived at the hospital shortly thereafter. I didn't let go of Anya's hand the entire time.

"Detective you can't go in here." The paramedic said to me

I turn to Anya who mouths okay and I let go. I watch as the paramedics' wheel her away. Now I'm forced to sit her in the waiting room and await the news of Anya's well-being.

An hour and a half goes by. Elliot arrives and he joins me. Finally, a nurse comes out, Nurse Janice. "Detectives?"

I stand up "What's the extent of her injuries?"

She takes a deep breath. "You got her here just in time. She has some fractured ribs and internal bleeding. Her ribs were beginning to heal; those injuries were there for almost a day. She took quite a beating. "

Her mother must have hit her as soon as they got home.

"How is she doing now?" I ask

"She's stable. You two can go see her now. Follow me."

We followed her down the wide hallway and stopped before a closed door.

She turned to us, her face serious "I failed to mention this earlier but we had to run another rape kit on her. While she was in surgery, the surgeon noticed something peculiar. It came out positive."

I turned to Elliot "No wonder she wouldn't talk. Her rapist lives under the same roof."

I saw Elliot's fist clench up "Son of a bitch. We had him, Liv I bet you he even gave us a fake name."

The nurse opened the door "Anya the detectives are here."

She turned to us and smiled when she saw me. "Olivia hi."

I held her hand. "I'm right here"

Elliot gave me a look "how do you feel."

"Terrible."

"That's normal." The nurse said, "The anesthesia is wearing off. Anya if you need anything just pushes that button." Then she left the room.

Elliot turned back to Anya "We have your mother in booking. She won't be able to hurt you anymore. The doctor says you'll be good to go home in two days, in the meantime is there any family I can call, your father maybe?"

Anya shook her head "My dad died when I was seven. It's just my mom and me. Me now."

He turned to me. "I'll call child services and see if they can place her in a home." he then left the room.

"Olivia."

I turned to Anya "Yes hon?"

"Please don't make me go to a foster home."

I saw the fear in her eyes. "You heard what Elliot said is there anyone that you can think of, anyone that might take you in."

Her eyes fell. "No. Unless," she looked up at me "can I stay with you?"

My breath caught. I was pleased that she would consider this. "Oh Anya. I- I don't know."

"Please. I won't be a bother."

I opened my mouth to speak. When Elliot called me

"Olivia can I talk to you out here for a moment please."

"I'll be right back." I got up and joined Elliot out in the hall. "what's wrong El?"

"Are you seriously considering letting her in your house?"

"Well. I was thinking it. El she has nowhere to go."

"Liv you just met the girl, you're getting to attached to this case."

"No I'm not. El you don't know what you're talking about."

"I know that when this goes bad you're going to get hurt."

"No. Elliot she might-"I stopped myself because I didn't even know the truth myself.

"She might what Liv."

"Nothing El."

Because quite honestly I wasn't sure about it myself. However, I did know of one way to be sure. It was to run a DNA test against us. It's the only way I'll know if I'm right or not.

I headed back in the room leaving Elliot alone in the hall. "Anya yes you can stay in my place."

She smiled at me. "Thank you so much Olivia."

"It's no problem."

I noticed she had finished drinking water. "I'll throw that away for you."

Instead of throwing it away I bagged it like evidence. I stayed with Anya for a while longer than headed to Warner's office.

"Olivia you're here unexpected." She said to me.

"I want you to compare some DNA."

"Sure who's?"

I handed her the bags. "And myself."

"Can I ask why?"

"I just want to see if there's a match."

"Doesn't this belong to your rape victim? I have a swab of her DNA I can compare that. But why do you want to see if there's a match."

I bit my lip "there's a possibility she might be my daughter."

"How?"

"Fifteen years ago I gave a daughter up for adoption and Anya might be her."

"I'll put a rush on the results."

"Thanks Melinda."

Afterwards I headed down to the precinct.

I headed to the circle where Elliot, Munch and Fin were.

Cragen headed over to us. "Good you're all here now we can get started. A match came in from the DNA. Meet Dylan Glover age forty- four. Spent time up in Riker's for physically assaulting his girlfriend, Jennifer Diaz. Fin, Munch you two go pay her a visit and see if she knows anything. Liv, El go visit the victim's mother and see if she knows anything of where he's gone or might have gone. Maybe he paid her a visit."

We all parted ways leaving Cragen in the precinct.

Catherine was in the room sitting in the table waiting. She looked up when she saw us walked in. "Detectives come to bring me some news."

"Yes," I answered, "We know who it was that hurt your daughter."

"Hurt her, please. That girl was not hurt, if anything she provoked him. She's just crying rape for attention, that's the way she is."

"Well evidence says otherwise, Catherine, he used a knife. We need your cooperation. Do you know of anywhere that Dylan might go to hide out?"

"I'm not helping you guys out. You locked me up in here. She can die for all I care."

"You put yourself in here by beating your daughter up. She's your daughter." Elliot said in an angry tone.

"The hell she is. I saved that girl. If I hadn't chosen her she'd be sitting in foster care right now."

I stood up and slammed my hands on the tables "She'd be better off there than in the abusive home she's in with you."

I motioned for a guard to let the door open and I quickly stormed out.

"Olivia." Elliot called for me, running to catch up. I turned to face him. "What the hell was that in there?"

"She just makes me so angry." I fumed.

"This case is really getting to you. What's going on? You can tell me."

"El I- I can't."

He reached out for my hand "I know you Liv. You can tell me."

I had thought about telling him since I had seen it myself but I just couldn't tell him this until I knew it was true myself. "I can't El."

"Ok, Liv. We got to head back." He stormed off.

He's mad at me but I just can't tell him, not now. I just hope Melinda hurries with the test results.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for all your positive feedback. This chapter here might answer all your questions. Once I began writing it I couldn't stop so enjoy. :) **

**I just gotta add I'm kind of excited myself for what's to come.**

* * *

After two days, Anya was released from the hospital into my custody temporarily. The child services woman said it could take weeks before they found Anya a home, her mother lost custody of her the day she was sentenced five to ten years of prison for beating up her daughter. She told me that if at any time I felt uncomfortable with Anya I could call her and they'll place her in foster care.

"Well here it is Anya." I said as I opened the door.

Anya stepped in "It looks cozy."

"I'll show you your room." I took her down the hall to the door across from mine. "This is going to be your room."

She smiled. "Thanks Olivia. I really mean it. Thank you for taking me in."

"I wanted to and your welcome." Just then, my phone rang caller id read Melinda. "Hello?" it was the call I had been anticipating for days "okay I'll be there soon. Thanks Melinda."

"You have to go somewhere?"

I looked back to Anya. "Yes, but only for a little while. Do you want to come along?"

She shook her head. "I think I'll stay here for a while. I'm a bit tired."

"Ok. If you need anything my work number is on the fridge."

She nodded. "Thanks."

"Melinda?"

Melinda turned to me then removed her goggles. "Olivia. You got here relatively fast."

"Yes, not much traffic."

"Ah. Results came in." She handed me a card and I opened it "Congratulations Anya Hale is in fact your daughter. The card proves it."

I couldn't help but hug Melinda "Thank you so much."

"Well your welcome."

I left the building still smiling. I was just ecstatic. The news hit me and I was thrilled. Anya was my daughter, she was mine and I was not going to lose her again.

I opened the door to my apartment and headed to Anya's room, she was listening to music.

She looked up at me "Hey your back. How'd your appointment go?"

"It went fine. What did you do while I was gone?"

She turned down the music more "Not much just got some water and listen to music."

I wanted to tell her right then and there but it was just too soon.

"What's it like living with Anya

"It's only been two days El. It's actually fun, Anya's a great girl and we keep each other company."

He rolled his eyes. "Seems like you two are getting along well."

"I hope so."

Cragen came up to me. "Olivia can I see you in my office."

I followed him. He shut the door behind us. "What's up cap?"

"What's this I hear about the victim living in your house."

"Well she didn't want to go into foster care, she wanted to live with me and the social worker said it was okay."

"Not when we're working on her case."

"But cap."

"Liv rules are rules."

It was silent "she's my daughter."

He stared at me "Are you sure?"

"As sure as DNA."

"How?"

"It's a long story captain. Can she stay with me I can't lose her again."

He sighed, "Yes she can stay with you. Does she know?"

I shook my head "No but I'm going to tell her soon."

"Ok. Now get back to work."

"Thanks cap."

I left the office and headed back to my desk,

Elliot looked at me "What happened?"

"Anya can stay with me."

"Really he let her stay what did you say."

I looked up at him. "I told him the truth."

"Really and what's that?"

"Anya is my biological daughter."

He dropped his pen. "Your what?"

Before I could explain fin came to us. "We found Dylan Glover hiding out in a friend's house. We gotta go let's move."

I grabbed my badge and gun and followed Fin.

"NYPD." Fin yelled as he broke in the front door.

Elliot had snuck through the back in case Dylan tried to make a break for it.

We split up and searched for him.

"Don't try to run." I heard Elliot say.

I made my way toward the voice and saw Elliot handcuff Dylan

"Dylan Glover you're under arrest for the rape of Anya Hale."

Elliot threw Dylan down on the chair with force.

"Let's talk." Elliot plopped down in the seat next to Dylan Glover.

"I told you I didn't rape her." Dylan defended

"Than why did we find your DNA on her?" Elliot yelled back

"I don't know. I wasn't even with her that day."

"Wrong," I said, "You were. Phone calls prove it. Try another lie."

Elliot and I were interrogating him for hours and he still wouldn't break. Elliot kept asking him the same questions repeatedly hoping it would make him break.

He slammed his hands on the table "Damn it for the tenth time no!" he yelled.

Elliot got in his face "Anya was fifteen she would walk around the house flaunting her body growing everyday; you just couldn't hold it in anymore. You saw her sneak out of the house that night and you followed to Central Park where you raped her." Mr. Glover was sweating; he was beginning to break "she was fighting you, she screamed so you tried to quiet her up by cutting her."

He put his head in his hands and began to cry. "She was going to leave me. I couldn't let her leave."

"That's why you raped her so she wouldn't leave?" I asked.

"I loved her. I thought she loved me too."

"You're a sick son of a bitch and now you're going to go where you belong." Elliot stood and left.

I joined him.

He was waiting for me in the hall "How you holding up, Liv?"

"Better than you." We've been here for hours, I'm sure Anya must've called me.

Cragen was listening to the interrogation as well "Nice job you two. You can go home now." He gathered his information and left.

I headed to my desk.

"Liv wait we need to talk about what you mentioned earlier."

I figured that. "What about her."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said it with disappointment in his voice.

"I didn't know about it myself until a couple days ago, when I got the results back that proved she was my daughter."

"Why didn't you ever tell me you had a daughter?"

"It never came up."

I checked my phone, no missed calls.

"Why did you give her up Liv?"

"I didn't want to," I looked down at the floor than back at Elliot "But I just wasn't in a stable environment for a child back then. I was still a naïve. I wanted the best for her and I decided that adoption was best but when I held her in my arms I thought I could do this I could raise my child I can be a mother. Then I thought about my own mother and the struggles she went through raising me alone and I didn't want my child to grow up that same way I did and she convinced me it was best that I give her up as well that she would go to a better home with loving parents, little did I know this would happen."

He pulled me in for an embrace seeing the tears in my eyes. "Liv you didn't know this would happen. You couldn't have known either way."

I wiped at my eyes. "But in a way something good came of it, it brought me to my daughter."

We pulled apart. "Who's the lucky father?"

I swallowed. "I'm surprised you couldn't figure it out."

He looked at me confused then said, "Are you serious?"

I nodded "Yes Elliot you are Anya's father."


	6. Chapter 6

**Again thank you so much for your reviews they really mean a lot and they make me continue writing.**

**here's another chapter. I hope it answers some of your questions. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Elliot face fell blank. "I'm her, I'm her, she's my-"

I nodded "Yes El she's your, our daughter."

He sat down, pressing his hand to his forehead, "How did this happen?"

I kneeled down across from him "You don't remember do you?"

He looked up at me, "It was fifteen years ago Liv."

"It was a party, you were kind of drunk."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," I stood up "a good thing came out of it. I should be heading home to her by the way, you coming?"

He stared at the floor, "I think I'm going to hang back here a while. You go ahead."

When I arrived home, it was quiet so I assumed Anya was asleep. I set my keys down on the counter quietly and headed to my room. I would tell her tomorrow that we caught the bastard who hurt her.

"Olivia?"

"Oh Anya I thought you were asleep." I turned the kitchen lights on.

She made her way toward me in her pajamas "I was trying to but I couldn't."

"Why's that?"

"I just had too many thoughts and I was waiting for you to come home."

I smiled "Well you didn't have to do that. Sometimes I get home really late and you have school tomorrow."

"Yeah I do, you're home now though. I can head off to bed. Good night."

"Night."

She turned and left. I wanted to tell her then but it was too late, she was supposed to be asleep.

Then next morning when Anya was getting ready for school, I decided to tell her about the capture of her rapist.

"Anya?" I knocked on her bedroom door.

She opened it "Yes?"

"I wanted to tell you something."

She stepped out. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to say that we caught your rapist, Dylan Glover."

She hugged me "Thank you." A few tears spilled from her eyes.

"There's going to be trial," I continued, "You're going to need to testify our ADA will help prepare you."

"I'll have to testify?"

"Well, yes. You have to testify to put him away."

"But I can't face him, I can't."

I held her face in my hands, "I'll be there the entire time, if at any time you feel scared just look at me."

"I have to go or I'll be late for school." She turned grabbed her bag and left.

It was a slow day at the precinct. Elliot was practically ignoring me and I was letting him because of the news I gave him last night.

"Hey Elliot are you ok?"

He looked up from the paper work, "Yeah Liv I'm fine, I just have a lot of work to do."

His tone didn't sound fine to me. "Then why have you been avoiding me today."

"I told you I have a lot of work." he set his pen down a little to hard. "Damn it Olivia, why didn't you ever tell me I had a child out there." He said it just a little too loud because some people looked up.

"I didn't want to shatter your life with the news. We didn't even know each other well back then, it was before we became partners. I was afraid."

"I would have supported you Olivia, I would have been there."

"I would have ended your marriage."

"It ended either way. Did you tell her yet?"

"No, I'm waiting for the right time to sit down with her. I just haven't thought of the perfect time to yet, she was upset when she left this morning, about having to testify."

"You have to tell her Liv, I think she'd like to know who her mother is."

"Yes but what am I going to say 'pass the chicken oh and by the was Anya I'm your birth mother'" I smiled at the thought.

"That would be a funny way of telling her, but don't forget to mention my part."

We shared a laugh together.

Fin leaned over to us, "Congratulations you two, but your love child has been standing there for a while listening and you should check up on her."

Elliot and I both look toward the entrance of the precinct where Anya stood there her bag on the ground and tears in her eyes. I had wanted her to find out but not like this.

I stood up, "Anya."

She shook her head. "I came to tell you I was willing to testify." She picked up her bag turned and left.

I quickly followed her.

"Anya wait." I caught up to her before she reached the elevators.

She turned to me "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know it was you until recently. I had our DNA run and it was proven that you were my daughter."

"But why didn't you tell me after you found out?"

"I was waiting for the right time, honey. I didn't want you to find out like this."

She stared up at me, and then hugged me. "So you're my mother?"

"Yes." I said to her as I stroked her hair.

"I'm glad it's you."

We pulled apart, "Why's that?"

She looked in my eyes, "When I was little I used to dream that my mother was a lady who used to save peoples lives."

"I don't save peoples lives."

"In a way you do. You saved mine."

I wondered what she meant by that. How exactly did I save her?


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a chapter that might be a bit confusing at first but I thought it was good. So please enjoy. **

* * *

Anya took the news well. It has been two and a half weeks since the news came out and life has been, well great. Things have not gotten awkward between us, she has had a couple of questions for me, standard of course and I was able to answer them truthfully. We laugh a lot together almost as if we had been together for fifteen years. Elliot had only come over three times and he and Anya had gotten along well, he really loves her. By now, he had gotten over being upset that I had not told him about Anya once he has to know ho she was. Then I got the call that shattered everything, child services found a home for Anya and would be here to get her.

"I told you I don't want to go to a foster home."

Anya had overheard the conversation.

"I know hon, but-"

"Can't you keep me. Adopt me."

"Adopt my own daughter." I sat her down on the sofa. "I'll talk to the social worker when she gets here. I don't want to lose you again Anya, I just got you back."

She smiled up at me before leaving and heading to her room.

Shortly after there was a knock on the door.

"Hi Olivia Benson I'm Claire Asbury."

I shook her hand "Nice to meet you Mrs. Asbury."

"Is Anya here?"

I nodded. "Yes she's in her room."

"Good. How has she been with you?"

"Fine, we got along real well, can I offer you a seat?"

She sat down. "Nice to hear that you two have gotten along well. That will go good for her new home." She wrote down what I said

"May I ask who they are?"

"Of course," She turned a page "A nice couple in Staten Island, they have two kids of their own and two foster kids."

"Do they have room for her?"

"They have a spare room. Is she ready?"

"The truth is she doesn't want to go," her eyebrows rose "I don't want her to go either."

"You grew attached to the girl."

"Anya. Yes, I love her and I want to keep her."

"You want to keep her, as in adopt?"

"Well technically yes, I mean it would make it her second adoption."

Mrs. Asbury looked at me with confusion, "I'm sorry but your way off, Anya Hale was never adopted, Catherine Hale is her biological mother."

Now I was confused, "Anya told me she was adopted, and I know that it's true."

"What makes you say that?"

I looked at her, "Because I'm Anya Hale's mother."

She gasped "Are you sure, I mean can you prove it?"

"I did I had a DNA test."

"Well this makes no sense, her birth certificate states that Catherine was in fact her birth mother, unless it's void. We can disprove it by having a DNA test run against Catherine and Anya."

I nodded "That's fine."

I couldn't believe it; Anya wasn't adopted, so how did she end up getting into the abusive hands of Catherine Hale?

Mrs. Asbury gathered her paperwork together then bade good-bye to us but not before reminding me to get Anya the DNA testing. For now, Anya is allowed to stay with me she said because Anya trusts me. I already know the results but I agreed.

Elliot showed the next day and I told him everything that happened.

"She wasn't adopted?" He asked me trying to make sense of everything.

I nodded. "It doesn't make sense; Anya told me she was, her birth certificate proves otherwise apparently, was it an illegal adoption?"

"Or a kidnapping?"

"El, don't say that. Thinking she was kidnapped from an adoption agency is the worst thing that could happen to your child."

"Who would do such a thing?"

Just then, Anya walked through the front door, "Hey Elliot didn't know you'd be here." She went over and gave him a quick hug before sitting next to me.

We had to change the subject now that she was in the room. "How was the movie?"

"It was okay, it was a little boring."

Elliot smiled, "Did you get along though?"

Anya shrugged, "We didn't really talk we just watched the movie but I heard them whisper a lot, it was a little awkward."

Anya had gone to the movies with Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie, of course, Elliot had told them the news, which they had taken like most siblings, and they freaked knowing they had a sibling out there.

"Well it's ok sweetie it takes time, they'll get used to you."

"Or hate me. I mean I'm not one of them, I don't know them and I am your secret love child."

"Secret love child, now where did you get that from?"

"Your daughters, I overheard them say that. I think I'm just going to go to my room."

I saw disappointment in her eyes as she left the room.

"I'll talk to her." I stood up and followed her.

I knocked on her door, "Anya its Olivia?"

I opened it; she sat on the bed staring down at a picture with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay honey they'll like you." I sat beside her and rubbed small circles on back peeking at the picture she held in her hands of a man in his early thirties holding a boy who looks to be about three.

"I know that. It's just they're so close and I was thinking if you never gave me up if I would have been one of them."

"I don't know Anya."

She handed me the picture, "That was her husband and son, he was younger than me, he'd be twelve right now. Today is his birthday, his name was Jackson.

"How did he die?"

"They died in a car accident, it was a drunk driver. Apparently they didn't stand a chance."

"Anya was Jackson also adopted?"

She shook her head, "No he was theirs, only I was adopted. Catherine loved him she never laid a hand on him not even when he deserved a spanking, in her eyes he was a 'good boy' it was only me who suffered."

She began to cry right then. I held her.

"Olivia thanks." She said.

I wiped her tears away.

I saw her face fall, "Excuse me." she got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" I asked her."

I heard the toiled flush and the water run, the knob open and she stepped out. "I'm fine; I just ate some bad food I suppose."

I nodded. "I have some medicine in the cabinet in case you need it."

She nodded. "Thank you, mom."

That hit me. It was the first time she called me that.

Anya was beginning to trust me enough to call me her mother. That is when it really hit me that Anya was mine.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not sure how you guys will like this chapter. Maybe you won't like it at all but read before you judge. Thank you and enjoy. :)**

* * *

Today was the day of the trial.

Anya took some time getting ready but stepped out trial ready as you might say, she wore a floral button down shirt, brown pants and tan heels with her hair in a slight curls.

I looked her up and down.

"What is this not what I should wear?"

I shook my head, "No it's fine, we should go."

She took a deep breath, "I guess we should." She looked at me. "Mom I'm still scared."

I held her hand, "It's ok because I'll be there. If you get scared just look at me I'll be there the entire time and so will Elliot."

She nodded, wiping at her eyes.

The trial was difficult; Anya had to relive the rape. The prosecutor was tough on her, he tried to blame it on her, just like Casey warned her but she answered her questions and kept looking at me. Then when Casey had gone to ask her round of questions Anya looked at her and then asked to point to the person who raped her, Anya quickly looked at me then to Dylan Glover. The trial was then asked to take a fifteen-minute break while the jury decided their verdict.

Anya stepped and headed out the doors, I followed, "That was horrible."

We stood by the benches "Just a few more minutes and you'll be through."

"I can't handle it I just feel sick to my stomach being in the same room with him."

I reached for her hand, "Are you sure you're ok?"

She looked up at me "Yeah, I'm just probably getting a cold or something."

Casey came over, "Anya, Liv time to go back in."

The next part of the trial went by fast, they favored Anya, and Dylan Glover was guilty on the count of aggravated rape and sentenced to ten years in prison.

Anya turned to Casey and hugged her, "Thank you."

Dylan Glover was handcuffed and hauled out of the courtroom.

Anya and I stepped out of the courtroom, arms around each other's waist.

When we left the building I turned to her and cupped her chin, "I'm so proud of you."

She hugged me. "I'm just glad that's over."

"Well the day's not over yet."

She looked at me, "What do you mean?"

"We have to go down to Warner's office for a DNA test."

"Another one?"

I laughed, "Yes another one, hopefully the last one."

We arrived at Warner's office in half an hour, this would be the first time Melinda saw Anya.

"Olivia, you're here on time."

I nodded. "Hi Melinda. This is Anya." I had my arm around her shoulder and pressed her closer to me.

"Hi Anya," Anya nodded a hello "Wow Olivia she looks a lot like you."

"Thank you." Anya and I both said it at the same time.

"Well let's get down to business Anya I'm just going to take some blood."

Anya released me. "Great, needles. Alright I'm ready."

Anya began rolling her sleeve up only to reveal a cut down her left forearm, she saw it and began covering it up and rolled her other sleeve up.

The procedure went by fast; we thanked her and bade our goodbyes.

Back at the apartment, Anya went straight to her room and changed clothing.

Now that I thought about it, she always wore long sleeves. I knocked on the door, "Anya can I come in?"

"Yes." She slipped something under her pillow.

I sat down next to her on the bed, "How you feeling?"

"A bit feverish and dizzy but otherwise ok."

I nodded. "Well I told you in case you need it we have some medicine in the cabinet."

She began to cry, "He's in jail but I have a reminder of him from now on." She paused" Why did it have to be me? I don't understand why all the horrible things happen to me, Catherine, her husband and child and the rape."

I held her close. "I don't know honey, I don't." I didn't know what else to say so I just held her close to me and let her cry.

I guess the results on the test must have come in because Melinda called me in.

"Olivia I'm glad you're here." She removed her gloves.

"The test proves Catherine isn't her mother right."

She shook her head. "That's true but that's not why I called you in."

"Oh," We're not working on a new case at the moment.

She handed me a piece of paper. "Her hcg levels concerned me." She looked me straight in the eyes. "Olivia your daughter is pregnant."

My breath caught in my throat. "Pre-pregnant, how far?"

"Levels say three to four weeks."

"Son of a bitch."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I'm going to be fine, thanks Mel."

Oh my god I couldn't believe it, Anya my baby was going to have a baby. No wonder she was so upset yesterday, it wasn't because of the scar that would bond her to him, it would be the baby.


	9. Chapter 9

**So here's another chapter. I'm glad you love it, that means a lot and it inspires me to continue writing. This one was updated a little faster than the others, I began writing shortly after so yeah. **

**sarah501b: I think you might like this chapter and your question will be answered.**

* * *

Instead of going home to see Anya off to school, I headed to the precinct. I was early for work.

"Liv you're early. I would've expected you to be with Anya."

I plopped down in my desk completely ignoring Elliot. I opened a filed on my desk and pretended to read it. I jumped when I felt an arm on my shoulder.

"Liv did you even hear me talking to you?"

I turned to face Elliot, "No I didn't I was to busy reading the case file what'd you say?"

He looked at me in a peculiar way, "That case was closed months ago. I asked you if you were ok you walked in here looking like a ghost and completely ignore everyone."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I stood up and prepared two cups of coffees, handing one to Elliot.

"How's Anya doing?"

"She's been feeling a little sick lately but I'll take care of her." I felt my eyes begin to water.

He must have noticed, "Olivia what's wrong?"

I shook my head just as a few tears spilled out. I didn't want to cry in front of everyone so I left the precinct with Elliot following close behind.

I was heading for the bathrooms but Elliot grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Olivia please tell me what's wrong."

I wiped my eyes, "El, it's Anya, she's pregnant."

He had the same reaction I did. "How far along is she?"

"Warner said three to four weeks."

His eyebrows grew close when he did the math, "Son of a bitch, it's got to be his. Does she know?"

"I think so, she was crying last night about how she would be bonded to him. Oh Elliot."

He drew me into a hug and I accepted it. Our eyes met and lingered for a moment before they lowered down to my lips, his head drew closer, and before I knew it, we were kissing.

I forgot for a minute where we were until I saw Fin walking toward us. We pulled apart.

"Sorry I didn't see anything, I came to use the bathroom."

I turned back to Elliot who was looking at me a little embarrassed. "I'm gonna head back to work."

"Me too."

The rest of the day was slow, paper work slow. Elliot peeked up from his work time to time and I saw Fin looking over too, he's been suspecting something ever since his divorce and now he has evidence. But, no nothing is going to happen, it's Elliot, he's my partner I've known him for a long time, he's Elliot.

I wasn't paying much attention to my paperwork, I was to busy thinking about today's events. I planned on telling Anya later today that I knew and that I would support her one hundred percent, I didn't want the cycle to repeat itself, I didn't want Anya to go through what my mother went through.

After my shift ended, I left and headed home hoping. When I stepped inside I got a phone call from Anya's principal, she was in a fight today and wanted to schedule a meeting with me. So this changed my planned conversation and Anya wasn't home, it was past five. It's still early but she usually arrives by now.

I sat down on the sofa and waited for her to walk through the door; I was waiting for almost half an hour.

The key turned in the lock. She looked shocked when she saw me there, "Hey mom. Sorry I'm a little late I had to stay for a club meeting."

"Anya I'm a detective don't try to lie to me, your principal called, why don't you sit and explain it to me." I patted the sofa next to me.

She sat down. "It was stupid really and not even my fault."

"Anya if it was stupid then why did you fight in the first place?"

"It's not like I wanted to I was going to class when some girl came up to me and began calling me a slut. I just ignored it and continued walking until she said I begged him on my knees, everyone heard, it was embarrassing I was angry I didn't know I was pounding on her until a teacher came and pried me off of her."

"Oh Anya you have your father's temper." That made her smile. "But you probably broke that poor girl's nose."

"I'm sorry mom."

"Don't apologize to me now I have to go to your school tomorrow."

"Well then I guess I better make a card."

I took the opportunity to mention it now or I never would. "Anya I know how you were upset yesterday and I just wanted to say it's okay to be scared."

She looked at me with that scared expression she had when I first met her, "Oh, well that's fine I realize now that the cut will heal."

"Anya I'm not talking about the cut."

She smiled at me, "Well then now you lost me."

I stroked her cheeked. "I know about the pregnancy."

Her face fell "Oh my, I mean me? What?"

"You didn't know?"

She stood up, "No I didn't know, I mean I thought I was just getting sick and when I was late but, how do you know?"

"Your blood results showed it."

"I can't do this. This is too much. It's like a dream, it's got to be a dream, I can't have his" she trailed off and she began to sob.

I honestly thought she knew. I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry.

We sat there for a while, my arms wrapped around her, she stopped crying but I just wanted to offer support.

Anya lifted her head up, her eyes puffy "I'm sorry about that, freaking out earlier." Her voice sounded stuffed.

"It's ok, I was prepared for that. Do you feel better though?"

"Yes, I'm just real scared."

I tucked her hair behind her ear, "It's ok because I'm going to be here for you. I'll stand by your side the entire time and support you."

She smiled. "Thanks mom."

We shared a hug before she got up to shower.

There was a knock on the door. I checked through the peephole and saw it was Elliot.

"El what are you doing here?"

He stepped in, "Did you talk to her?"

"Yes, she didn't know and freaked out but she's calm now."

"Is she sleeping?"

"No she's taking a shower. She has your temper you know."

He smiled that Elliot smile. "Really how so?"

"Well don't say it so proudly, she got in a fight at school."

He stood up, "Is she ok?" he said it like a concerned parent.

"She's fine but the other girl might have a broken nose."

"Wow, well she might have an act on her."

I stood firm, "Why are you here El?"

He looked at me, "I wanted to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine."

"It didn't seem that way," he took a step closer to me and I took one back, "You couldn't leave the precinct fast enough. And now you just want to get away from me."

"It's not that it's just that I wanted to make sure Anya was okay."

"Don't lie to me Olivia, I know your lying."

I bit my lower lip.

"I'll go if that's what you want."

"El wait."

He turned at the door.

"Don't you want to make an appearance to your daughter?"

"You don't get the picture." I heard him mumble.

"I don't get what you want me to say Elliot."

He made his way toward me, "I don't want you to say anything." And he kissed me again.

* * *

Now I'm not sure if I will make it an EO, with all the events going on it might just throw the story off. I want your opinion. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for your reviews they helped me make my final decision. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Elliot's kiss made forget everything that went on today, I was lost in his arms and, he felt like my savior but then I had to jump back into reality and I stopped myself from wanting more, I pushed him away.

"Ok Olivia I get it." I saw the disappointment in his eyes.

It wasn't that I wanted Elliot for years but I had to think about our daughter, he just got a divorce.

"No El it's not you I, we have to think of Anya, there's too much going on right now."

He sighed. "Don't let that stop you Liv. Think about what you want."

"I know what I want." My eyes grew wide I said that out loud.

He knew what I meant, "Then act on it."

Our eyes met again.

"Anya." I realized she spent too much time in the bathroom. I turned my gaze away from Elliot and headed toward the bathroom, the door was unlocked so I opened it; Anya was sitting on the toilet crying she looked up when she saw me and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry I'll get out."

I shook my head, "Elliot's here if you want to say hi."

She stood up "Is he mad at me?"

I tucked a strand of her still damp her behind her ear, "Of course he's not mad at you, if anything he's mad at me." I said the last part turning so she wouldn't hear but I guess she did.

"He loves you mom I know it. You can see it in the way he looks at you." I turned back to face her, my eyebrow raised, "I kind of heard your conversation." She grabbed my hands "Don't worry about me mom I'll be fine, it's your love life you only get one and Elliot Stabler seems to be that one so go for it."

I kissed her forehead. My daughter was giving me dating advice, it's usually the other way around, "Thanks honey, I'll keep that in mind, now let's not keep him waiting."

Elliot was sitting on the couch by this point, even from afar I could see his jaw was clenched but he looked pretty damn well hot.

"Hi there dad." Anya stepped over and gave Elliot a quick hug "What are you doing here, it's late."

I had to smile to myself because she told me she heard the conversation yet she asks that question.

"No reason I just wanted to come and visit you."

"Dad don't lie I know mom told you about the baby."

He grabbed her hand, "Just like her I can't get anything by you, yes she told me. How are you feeling, any morning sickness?"

I could tell she rolled her eyes, "Well I suppose it is."

I took steps closer, standing behind Elliot.

Anya looked up at me and I saw a peculiar expression in them, almost like she was planning something "Go for it." She said.

I gave her a look, "Anya not here."

"If this is girl talk I'm confused."

"It's not dad, don't worry." She winked at me "I'm going to bed, goodnight you two."

Elliot looked at me, "What did you say to her?"  
"I didn't have to apparently you talk loud enough."

He stood up. "I talk loud. She's right it's late I should head home, see you at work Liv." He closed the door a little harder than needed.

I let out a breath. Things are getting complicated. I don't know what Elliot wants; does he want a relationship out of us? We've been partners for years, that would jeopardize things, wouldn't it. I just need to sleep things through I have a meeting with Anya's principal that will determine if she should be suspended or not, god I hope not.

The next morning I left early again, Anya was already up though. I arrived at the precinct and set my bag down at my desk before sitting down.

"Hi Elliot."

He looked up and gave a forced smile then went back to his paperwork.

It's going to be that day.

"Bad day in paradise." I overheard Fin say to Munch when I had gone to get some coffee.

I forgot he saw us yesterday. I just went back to my desk, "Here El I got you some coffee."

He took it, "Thanks." Then went back to ignoring me.

I felt like a teenager being rejected by her crush, there was a knot in my throat. I had to ignore it; I was not going to act like this in front of my colleagues so I headed to the locker room. I opened the door where I saw Elliot punching the lockers.

"Just tell her how you feel. Your acting like a goddamn idiot out there." I overheard him saying. He sighed then punched the locker again. "I'm such an idiot."

I stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck, "No your not. Elliot Stabler you are anything but an idiot."

He turned still holding my hand, "I am when I'm around you."

That melted my heart. I flipped my hand and saw his bleeding knuckles, "ouch that must hurt."

"I'm not thinking about it. Olivia there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

I nodded for him to continue.

He took in another breath, "Would you care to go out with me?"

I smiled, "I'd love to."

He stood up still holding my hand, "Great I'll pick you up tonight at eight."

I smiled widely. "Great." Is that all I can say?

He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek then headed out the door leaving me with my thoughts.

I have a date with Elliot Stabler. I couldn't help but let out a squeal. I always anticipated this moment. What will I wear? I still have time to think of that later but right now I have to go to Anya's school for the meeting, time seem to fly by.

I composed myself as I headed out of the locker rooms and grabbed my bag.

El looked up from his work, "Where you going?"

"I have a meeting with Anya's principal in half an hour."

"Oh right, good luck with that."

I let out a slight laugh, "Thanks I'll need it."

I heard Fin and Munch say something to each other and Elliot quickly shot them a glance, oh those boys.

I found myself rushing down the hall trying to find the principal's office, I had to stop and ask a student who asked me if I was a cop, is it that obvious?

When I found the office Anya was already there, the principal looked like a no tolerance woman with her hair in a tight bun and a suit a blouse and a brown coat.

"Ms. Benson pleasure that you decided to join us, please take a seat."

I sat next to Anya. "Hello principal Abbott, I'm sorry I'm late I was worki-."

She cut me off "Yes I know you're a detective in the Special Victims Unit. We're not here to discuss you we're here to discuss your daughter's incident yesterday. "I nodded as she pulled out a file. "This isn't Anya's first time being in this situation Ms. Benson she has a history. This is Anya's fourth fight; we are a third strike school."

I looked over to Anya who at this point looked a little embarrassed.

"We had her talk to the school psychiatrist at one point because of her behavior toward everything." I averted my attention back to the principal. "We feel it's best that Anya is taken out of this school.

My eyes grew wide, "You're expelling her?"

"I'm afraid we are."

Anya just sat in her chair completely still.

"If you feel that's best then ok but I'll have you know that you are losing one of the brightest girls out there."

She just nodded. "I know, but let's hope she'll do better in some other school." He turned her attention to Anya. "Goodbye Anya it was a pleasure to have you as one of my students."

Anya stood up. "Screw you."

Principal Abbott's eyes grew wide, "Excuse me."

I nudged Anya, "Honey apologize."

"No I won't. I'm done with this school now I don't have to apologize to this two face. Good riddens Mrs. Abbot." She turned and stalked out of the room leaving me in total shock.

"I'm sorry about that she's just upset about what happened." I apologized on her behalf.

The principal composed herself. "No need, coming from her I expected worse."

"I'm sorry but what do you mean from that."

"Maybe you've only had her for a few weeks but she's been in this office a lot in two years I've begun to understand how that girl was raised, she's a cry for attention she just needs it."

"You don't know Anya don't judge her because of her background, she's a good girl. You know it's a good thing you did what you did, she wouldn't have to sit through two more years of you ridiculing her." This time I turned and stalked out of the room and joined Anya outside. I place my arm around her shoulder. "I have to go back to work you want to join me?"

She just nodded. I wiped her tears.

"Hey don't worry I told her off. You no longer have to worry about Ms. Stick up her ass."

That made her laugh.

Back at the precinct, we finally had a case, a thirty eight year old rape victim. The case was open and shut, her rapist was an ex who couldn't take no for an answer.

Anya was hanging back at my desk while we worked on the case, Elliot and I had gone to search for the perp. When we got back I saw that she was talking with Munch and Fin about what, exactly I didn't know, but I would ask later. He cracked down so fast and cried like a baby that I had to look at El to restrain from laughing, he was doing the same. We got our confession and the hard part was done.

I joined Anya back in the squad room.

"How'd it go? Get your confession? Fin filled me in on some stuff."

So that's what they were talking about.

I nodded. "We got our confession." I looked over at the clock it read 5:58 was it really, "Wow we should head home you must be tired." I stroked her hair.

"I'm not six, mom. Besides don't you have some paperwork to fill out?"

"I can fill it out, you should go home Liv, get some rest." El gave me a wink, which Anya saw because of what she said next.

"You know I am kind of tired. Night guys."

"Feel free to stop by anytime." Fin said.

When we were out of earshot Anya stopped and turned to me, "So you and dad are an item?"

I played with her hair, "No but we have a date tonight."

She smiled, "Well then you better get ready."

When we arrived home, Anya and I headed to my room to prepare me for my… date. I had to take a quick shower and by the time I got out Anya had a dress already picked out, a full-length gown that stops past my ankles sparkles bordering the sleeves and my waist. I matched it up with silver three-inch heels that way I wouldn't be tripping over my dress and some earrings. I applied some makeup and redid my hair. At eight on the dot, there was a knock on the door.

"Wow a punctual man."

I laughed at Anya's comment.

"Get the door; tell him I'm almost ready."

She rolled her eyes and headed out the door. I heard Elliot's voice and the door shut.

I was finished and just looked myself in the mirror. Well this is it.

I stood and headed toward the living room.

Elliot stood when he saw me. "Wow Liv you look amazing."

I laughed, "Thanks El, you look dashing yourself."

He was wearing a suit and tie. Where ever we're going it must be fancy.

He took my arm and escorted me out.

"Have fun you two."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your reviews. I'm sorry I made you wait for the date but I promise you it was worth the wait. **

**LuigiWife1551 glad you love their daughter, I wish they had one? Not sure what you meant by that**

**Amanda4Meloni Just so you know they did find something to talk about and as for the scheming you'll have to read to find out. **

**Sarah501b No there's nothing wrong with that actually thank you.**

**Casey15fun glad you liked it, there might be more of that in here. **

* * *

Elliot took me to a romantic Italian restaurant. When we were taken to our seats he pulled mine out like a gentleman, which made me blush, he even ordered wine. Elliot had ordered the chicken Marsala with mushroom and sweet wine and served with linguini while I ordered the chicken cannelloni, which were crepes, filled with chicken, spinach and ricotta cheese with cream sauce. It sounded scrumptious. while we waited on our orders; we made some small talk, which consisted mainly of Anya.

"How is she handling the expulsion?"

I took a sip of wine, "She hasn't brought it up but she must be upset." I chuckled to myself recalling what happened.

"What's so funny?"

I shook my head, "It's just that she reminds me so much of you El, she has your temper. She lost it on her principal earlier she actually told her and I quote 'screw you'."

Elliot smiled. "Well she is my daughter she had to take something from me."

"But your temper, why couldn't it have been something else like your modesty."

He chuckled, "My modesty? Not sure, that's a good thing. Well at least she has your empathy."

"You know her birthday is tomorrow."

He sat up straight. "It is? Any plans?"

I swished my wine around "Well I got a phone call from the social worker earlier today," I looked up at him, I had his full attention, "Our DNA was a match which of course you and I already knew. The social worker made it as though I never gave Anya up for adoption, Anya is legally mining El, and she's ours." I felt my eyes well up with tears.

He reached across the table and held my hand, "Well congratulations. I wish I had a card to give you."

He leaned closer but just as he did, our food arrived, perfect timing.

The meal was eaten in almost silence, we had some small talks, I asked him if he knew what Anya ha mentioned to Munch and Fin. He didn't know but he noticed Fin looking at him in a peculiar way when he was filling out some paperwork. Something definitely was said between those three.

For dessert, Elliot ordered chocolate hazelnut cake while I ordered a cheesecake. After we left, I was expecting he take me home but I guess he had some other plans.

Elliot took us to the empire state building, the view was breathtaking.

El had his arm around my shoulder, "Breathtaking isn't it." It was almost as if he read my thoughts.

I let out a breath. "It looks so beautiful."

"That's why I brought you here. I didn't want any less for a beautiful woman like you."

"El don't be too modest."

He chuckled. "I'll try."

We stood there just staring at the view for a few more minutes before he turned me and ever so softly kissed me. The scene around us made it even more romantic. I didn't want this moment to end but I knew it had to, we hailed a cab and he walked me to my apartment. I stopped at my door and turned to him.

"I really enjoyed tonight El."

"I did to. I'm glad you said yes. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

I laughed. "I'd like that."

He tucked my hair behind my ear. "Good night Liv." And kissed my cheek.

I waited until he was out of view before I entered my apartment. When I shut the door I leaned on it, my hand flew to my cheek and I let out a breath. Wow what a night.

I threw my keys on the counter and turned on the kitchen light. I nearly jumped when I saw Anya was sitting on the couch looking at me.

"So I see your date went well." She had a huge grin on her face.

"It went fine." I lied

"Mom you're lying." She stood up and made her way toward me. "You haven't stopped smiling since you got home. Plus I saw the teenage act you pulled when you arrived."

I stared at her, "What do you mean."

"The way you leaned on the door like that. So how was it? Tell me."

She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the couch. I told her where he took me to the Italian restaurant and how he ordered the wine and then took me to the building and Elliot being Elliot went off on the cab driver for missing our stop, Anya just laughed. I failed to tell her about the social worker's call, that could wait for tomorrow. After I told her the story and we finished our hot chocolate, we went off to bed.

I woke up early the next morning and made breakfast for Anya, it took me three try's to get the pancakes to not burn, I want today to go nice, it's her first birthday with me, I want it to be special. Hell it might even be her first special birthday knowing the hell she was put through in her old life. But that's the past now, this is the here and now.

"Morning mom. What'cha cooking smells good."

I jumped, spilling the batter of uncooked pancake all over Anya and me. "I'm sorry I was hoping to bring it to you in bed. I didn't expect you up so early. Oh and now I got you all dirty, what a great start I'm off to."

She laughed. "It's okay; actually it's better than eating it." She wiped some batter off her clothes and threw it at me.

I saw it coming so I dodged but she got some in my hair. We both laughed as I grabbed Anya and with the remaining batter, I rubbed it on her nose. She squealed.

"Happy birthday baby." I kissed her cheek.

There was a knock on the door, this early in the morning it must have been Elliot wanting to give me a ride to work.

I opened the door, it was Elliot.

He looked me up and down, "Well what happened here, did something explode?"

I looked down at my shirt, "No we just had a mishap with some pancakes."

"Hi dad." Anya came up from behind me, "I'd give you a hug but I'm a little messy."

"Yeah you have some on your nose there."

She elbowed me. "I know that."

He gave her a hug either way. "Happy birthday sweetie."

"Thanks." She pulled away. "I'm going to wash this off." She winked at me before leaving.

Oh Anya. "So what's up El?"

"I just thought I'd offer you a ride to work, if that's okay with you."

"That's fine but you have to wait I have to change and get this batter off my hair."

He chuckled. "I figured, so what happened?"

"I was hoping to give her breakfast in bed but she woke up early and caught me by surprise, causing me to jump and I happened to have the batter in my hands so I sent that flying as well."

He laughed, "You were making her breakfast. Liv you're not the best cook."

I playfully nudged him. "Oh and you are. I'm going to change and wash up give me ten minutes."

He sat down on the couch, "I'll be right here Liv." With that Elliot grin on his face.

I headed to my room and changed into black pants, a blue top and my black jacket I then headed to the bathroom where I washed the batter out of my hair and combed it out before pulling it back into a half ponytail.

Through the mirror I saw Anya standing in the doorway, I turned and faced her, "What does he mean by that comment that you're not the best cook?"

I smiled at her, "He just teasing."

"I figured. I don't think you're a bad cook. He's actually acting like a teenager."

"Really? How so?"

"Teasing you in that way obviously. Teens do that when they have a crush, maybe you two haven't been one in a while but things haven't changed."

I laughed. "Anya sometimes you make me wonder. You're so beyond your years and the things you say to me." I gave her a hug, "Will you be fine here by yourself all day?"

She nodded, "I'm not five mom. Besides you have cable and there might be things to do."

"I'll call you when I get out, I have plans so don't make any."

She laughed. "Bye mom enjoy your work day with Elliot."

I rolled my eyes.

"You ready?" Elliot asked when he saw me approach.

I nodded, "Yes El let's go."

"Bye Anya." He called before walking out the door.

We had a case three rape victims who were beaten but no DNA was found which makes it harder. The one day I wanted it to be a slow day, I love my job though I just want to be with my daughter today I know she isn't home she probably went out so she wouldn't be stuck at home, all her friends are still in school.

It was six when Cragen told me go home to be with Anya. I thanked him and grabbed my things then left. Anya was in the apartment watching TV; she turned when she saw me.

"Hey how was work?" she turned the TV off.

"We're on a case, my boss let me off. Are you ready?"

She stood up. "Sure I guess." She was a bit hesitant.

I held her close as we left the apartment and hailed a cab.

I decided to take her out to dinner, it was original but I thought it would be nice. I did some search on the web of nice things for birthday's and this was a suggestion, along with a walk in central park but I don't think Anya would appreciate that. I'd just bring back traumatic memories. This was supposed to be a special moment for us.

We arrived at the restaurant and were sat; we placed our orders and made small talk.

I was waiting for the right time to tell Anya the news. "How's your garden burger."

She took a sip of her drink. "It's good, something different you know?"

I nodded. "How was your day?"

"Good. I went to the library, picked out a book but I finished it" she laughed "How'd it go with you and dad today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean you two did go out yesterday and your partner's so there's like no difference or anything right?"

I hadn't really thought of it. "He's my best friend. If there were to be anything more between us I don't know how that would affect our partnership."

"I would." She smirked.

"How exactly?"

She sat up, "John told me. He, Fin and I were talking about stuff."

"Exactly what sort of 'stuff'" I'd like to know if my personal business was being spread out in public.

"Relax mom it wasn't anything personal, we were just oh what's the word, romanticizing how you and dad would act if you were to get together."

"Oh, and?"

"Well John said, well I don't feel right saying it."

I gave her a look, "Anya tell me."

She took a long sip of her drink, prolonging her explanation. When she finished she looked at me, "He said that there was no need to worry because if you two were to go out you'd try to make it as discrete as possible, you'd even bicker a little more often."

I laughed, "Well that's John for you."

When we arrived home, I headed to my room to get Anya's gift.

I handed it to her. "Before you say anything consider it a makeup for all the other years I wasn't there."

She took the gift, placed it on the couch, and hugged me, "This was the best gift of all, finding you." It brought tears to my eyes. "Thank you so much."

I kissed the top of her head. "Anya I love you so much."

"I love you too mom." She picked up the gift and opened it to reveal a digital camera.

"I know it's not big or anything but you can make new memories with it."

She hugged me again. "It's perfect."

I sat her down. "I also have something else to tell you." I felt this was the perfect time. I had her full attention. "The social worker called yesterday. She told me that the DNA wasn't a match against hers. She made the adoption void Anya, you're legally mine." Tears welled up in my eyes.

"I am?"

I nodded. This time I hugged her and we shared a hallmark moment as we hugged each other and cried, mother and daughter. I made this day special to her after all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks again to all of you who take your time to read and review or just read my story it really means a lot. I'm glad you all thought the last chapter was sweet, you might enjoy this one.**

* * *

I woke up before Anya did to no surprise, I always wake up before her and it's a Saturday. I left her a note before leaving saying that I might be home late tonight because I'm working a case.

When I arrived at the precinct Elliot was already making coffee and served me one the way I liked it,

"Thanks" I said once he handed mine to me, I set it on my desk and I sat.

He sat down across from me, "So how did last night go?"

I didn't get a chance to answer because we had to begin working on the case, another victim was raped except this one was also killed. We really need to catch the prep before any other innocent civilians get hurt.

It's around six when we sit at our desks to look over our work when El asks me the question again.

I look up and respond. "It went great El. There were some tears and I told her the news."

"Really, how'd she take it?"

"I expect she took it well. We had a heartfelt moment after the news came out, I guess she must feel relieved now that she's no longer hers, there's nothing that bounds her to that woman." There really wasn't anything in the first place that bound Anya to Catherine Hale, I'm still curious as to how she got my daughter in the first place.

"Well I'm glad it went well for you two, you deserved that. I actually forgot to give her my gift, I left it at home but I can get it and you can give it to her for me."

"I think it would be better if you gave it to her in person, it would mean more that way."

He smiled, "Sounds good to me."

I heard a snide remark from Munch but I couldn't quite make out what he said. I shot him a glance and he winked before returning to his work.

El caught my attention by waving his hand in my face, "I was asking you if you found a school for Anya yet."

I snapped my head to his direction. "Actually El she doesn't want to go to school anymore and after hearing her reason I agreed." His eyes widen and I spoke the next part softly so no one around us would hear. "She wants to be homeschooled. She doesn't want to go to a new school in her situation." My eyes motioned to his stomach and he got the message. "She feels she'll be ridiculed and I don't want her to go through that."

"Well is she going to need a personal teacher or something?"

I shook my head. "She's going to be doing it online, it's an online home school. We did research on it, there's tutors and everything."

He laughed. "Now school is even online."

"I guess it is." I went back to my work. Something suspicious came up. "El look at this." He came around to my desk. "All our victims seem to have gone to the same cleaners."

He went over to the board and wrote that down. "Great now we narrowed that down."

One-step closer to finding our suspect.

"Nice work Olivia." Cragen said to me.

"Thanks."

"You seem to also have a visitor." He motioned toward the entrance.

I made my way toward the entrance "Anya I left a note that I might be home late."

Her eyes stinged with tears, she'd been crying. "I know, I'm sorry. It's just I didn't want to be alone after receiving this." She handed me a letter. "It came in the mail today. I got paranoid after someone knocked on the door I actually waited twenty minutes after they left before I headed here."

I took it and saw where it was sent. I placed my hand gently on her back." Let's go somewhere to talk."

Cragen walked over. "You can use my office if you'd like."

I nodded and made my way there. I closed the door behind us.

I looked over to her, she just stood in the corner. "Anya?"

She looked up at me. "How does he even know where I live? What if he comes looking for me?"

I pulled her close. "That's not going to happen because he's in prison right now."

"Yes now but what if he gets out. He's going to come after me and- read the letter and you'll find out." Her bottom lip quivered.

I did as she said, I even read it twice to make sure. My eyes widened as I tried to process what I just read. How did he even know? I looked up at Anya who looked about ready to cry. I didn't say anything this time I just pulled her close to me for security. "I'm sorry Anya I didn't know. I should have been home with you today."

She shook with fear in my arms. "You couldn't have known." She looked up at me. "But how does he know where we live? How does he know about the baby?"

I stroked her hair. "I don't know how he know," I caught sight of El through the window and I had a hunch "But I'll find out." I lifted her chin. "You can hang out here but I'm working a case right now so you'll have to hang back. You can sit at my desk or upstairs." I kissed her nose and wiped her tears. "Don't worry baby I'm a cop remember, I won't let that bastard get near you again. El already wants to kill him seeing this he just might." I got her to smile just then.

We had ourselves composed and I headed back to work while Anya sat at my desk, it was ok with Cragen just as long as she didn't cause trouble, which she wouldn't.

When I finally had El alone in the locker room, I handed him the letter to read. He threw down with force and punched the locker. "I'll kill him if he comes within a hundred feet of her. There's no way he's getting his rights." He punched the locker again.

I placed my hands on his buff shoulders, "El calm down. This was your doing in the first place." He looked at me with steam in his eyes. "You went to visit him a few days ago. You had to tell him, El."

"Dammit." He yelled. "How could I have been so stupid? I did this, but I didn't give him your address Liv I promise you that." He said it so sincerely.

"I know you wouldn't do that even by accident. It's not your fault." I held his face in my hands. "It's not. He's not getting out for a long time, she has us to protect her, and she'll be safe."

"I'll feel a lot better knowing you two are safe. Why don't you stay at my apartment, you said Anya was afraid well won't it be safer to be with a strong man to protect two beautiful woman." He smiled with arrogance.

"Well that would be great for Anya. But I think I can handle myself."

"Come on Liv it'll make me feel better knowing you're safe too."

My eyes fell on his "Are you inviting me to your apartment?"

He smiled that Elliot smile "Yes I am."

I love that smile, it really gets me "Ok I'll go."

He pulled me close that I felt his muscles through his shirt; he bent down slowly and softly kissed me. "Thanks Liv." He then slowly released me. "We should, uh tell Anya."

I nodded in agreement.

El told Anya about the plans, she was a bit hesitant at first, but I told her I would be with her. I saw her send a look to Munch and when I looked, he quickly looked away, as did Anya.

"I'm going to say bye to John and Fin before we leave."

"Okay go ahead." I was going to listen in on what they had to say.

Anya made her way to where the men where standing, I listened intently to their conversation but from where I was standing I only caught phrases like "finally did it" from Munch, "Nice job" from Fin and "I might have another shot" or something of that sort from Anya. They hugged and Anya came over and we left for the night. Before we went to Elliot's apartment, we stopped by at ours to pick up some clothes for the night and following day.

"Okay girl's here's my place just make yourselves comfortable. I apologize in advance for any mess." He turned the lock and let us in. "You two can take the bedroom, I'll take the couch."

"El are you sure? We don't want to be burdens."

He toyed with my hair. "You're no burden, besides the couch is comfortable. I've fallen asleep there plenty times watching TV." He laughed.

Anya was looking at us. "Well I'll go ahead and set this stuff down." She left us in the entryway alone and she explored the house.

Elliot turned back to me, "I should invite you in." He held his hand out toward me and I took it.

He led me inside; he acted as though it was the first time I've been in his apartment.

"Now let's find where Anya went."

"Probably the bedroom. Your apartment isn't real big El."

He chuckled. "Yeah, it no Empire state building." He was referring to our first date.

I smiled. We turned down the hall and found Anya in the bedroom; she was looking at a picture of El with Lizzie in the park.

She turned when she saw us. "Sorry I didn't see you there."

"It's okay honey, we shouldn't have barged in you like that." El smiled at me when he said that.

Anya's eyes flew to our interlocked hands and a smile spread across her face, she looked back up at me and I smiled back at her. "Are you?" she mouthed.

I didn't have an answer, I didn't know the answer.

Elliot released my hand. "Anya I have something to give you." He went in to his closet and came out holding a nicely wrapped box with a bow. "Happy birthday."

Anya took it and delicately opened it; she took out what was inside, a silver necklace with her name on it. "Thanks dad."

El went over and helped her put it on. "Kathleen helped me pick it out, she said it looked nicer than the other one I had in mind." He smiled back at her.

Anya went in her bag and pulled out her camera. "You said it was meant for memories, I would like you two to be my first pictures. You mind?"

El shook his head. "No that's a good idea. I'd be honored to be the first picture in your camera, I'm sure Liv feels the same."

He slid his arm around my waist and smiled proudly. Anya readied the camera and just as she took the picture, El kissed my cheek.

Anya lowered the camera. "Nice picture." She gave me a look, which I returned.

El walked over and took the camera. "Let me take one of you and your mother."

Anya was hesitant. "Oh no it's ok. I take pictures, I'm not in them."

He placed his hand on her back and guided her to where I was standing "Well today you're in the picture."

I placed my arm around her shoulder, "Come on Anya it won't be so bad."

She smiled. "I know."

"Girls get ready." El turned the camera on and snapped a picture.

I decided to take a picture of her with her father. "Ok Anya stay there I'm going to take one with you and El." It only took about three seconds to snap the picture.

After the pictures were snapped we headed to the living room, Elliot prepared some hot chocolate. Anya sipped hers while she was wrapped in a blanket on the edge of the couch.

El noticed that. "Anya if you're cold I can turn up the heat."

"No I'm fine. The blanket is just really comfortable."

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Did I tell you that you look so much like your mom?"

She turned the spoon in her cup. "I've been getting that a lot." She looked over to me.

I smiled at her, she was beautiful but I see El in her as well, she has his smile.

El looked over at me, "What are you thinking about Liv?"

I blinked. "Nothing just about this moment, it feels surreal. We're all here together, this is the first time we've all been together, El."

He looked from Anya to me. "It is and it's a great moment worth remembering."

Anya shifted from her spot to between El and me "I know I'll remember this moment." She smiled.

I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her cheek.

This was a moment worth remembering for Anya, it's her first real family memory, whether El and I are together or not we both do love her and always will.


	13. Chapter 13

**I just want to thank everyone for reading the story. **

**I kind of had well not writer's block during this chapter but something of that sort, I had a hard time making the words flow, I just hope you like it. Enjoy.**

* * *

We sat on the couch, Anya in the middle and just, well talked. It was a moment to cherish. We laughed a lot, and I really began to notice Anya's resemblance to her father at that moment. Damn did she have his smile, that same twinkle in her eye as he did when she smiled.

I had excused myself for a moment to go to the bathroom, El had gone to put away the dishes, and when we came back, Anya had fallen asleep on the couch.

El looked down at her. "Maybe I should carry her to the bed."

I placed my arms around his shoulder. "No she looks peaceful there, just leave her."

He looked down at me and got the hint I saw that sparkle in his eyes. "Oh. Well then I guess we should be quiet we wouldn't want to wake her."

I tried not to laugh, instead I look down at Anya, and she really does look peaceful. Without even noticing what I did I bent down tucked her in and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

Elliot wrapped his arms around my waist. "You're so gentle with her."

I turned to face him. "Well she is my daughter."

"It's a great feeling isn't it?"

"What is?"

He motioned to Anya. "This. The feeling of being a parent." His smile faded when he saw my expression. He grabbed my hand and led me toward the bedroom; he closed the door behind us.

I sat on the bed.

He turned to face me. "Alright spill it Liv, I can see it in your face there's something you want to say now say it."

I looked up at the ceiling then back at El, "It's nothing bad, it's just I just wish sometimes I hadn't done what I had done. I just wish I could take back time and reverse my choice of giving her up," my eyes welled up with tears. "Maybe then her life wouldn't have been a screwed up mess."

He joined me on the bed and placed an arm around my shoulder. "There is no way you could have known Liv." He wiped away a tear. "You have her now; she found her way to you. Maybe it was fate that brought her to you."

I laughed. "Fate? Do you honestly think that's how this happened?"

He gave a slight nod. "Yes I do, she in her way brought us together." As he said that, he held my hand in his.

I smiled as I thought about it. "Do you think if she hadn't shown up we wouldn't happen?"

He answered without hesitation. "No, we still would, with time. I think it would have taken longer, maybe months, years even before we realized the attraction that had always been there."

"I guess everyone knew before we even did. What do you think Anya is planning?"

He looked at m with confusion.

"I sort of overheard her conversation with Munch and Fin earlier, I think they're planning something but I'm not quite sure."

"Well what exactly did you hear?"

"Something along the lines of 'you finally did it' and 'I might have another shot' something tells me it wasn't all Anya's doing."

El chuckled. "Liv maybe you're just overreacting, they were probably discussing something else."

I shrugged it off. They could have easily been discussing anything else, El's right I am just overreacting.

I headed over to the window and looked out at New York, it was now past eleven but this was the city that never sleeps. There were cabs driving and honking and people strolling in the streets, a woman was walking her dog, not the best time to do so but she's not alone, a man is walking beside her, presumably her boyfriend.

"Liv?" El wraps his arms around my waist "You ok?"

I turn to face him. "Yeah I'm fine, just looking out the window."

He bends down and kisses me softly, only this one deepens and before I know it, we're on the bed. He made his way to unbutton my shirt and things got steamy pretty fast.

"God Liv you're so beautiful."

I don't really need to say what happens next.

I woke up cuddled next to Elliot. I couldn't help but smile with last night's event.

He was stroking my hair. "Good morning."

I smiled up at him, "Yes it is." I glanced at the clock. "I'm going to hop in the shower. Is Anya up?"

He shook his head. "She's sound asleep. Do you want me to wake her?"

"No let her sleep. I'll wake her later." I stood and headed for the shower, it was a quick one I took. When I stepped out of the shower, I dried my hair, styled it, changed and applied makeup. I then headed to the kitchen where the smell of coffee hit my nose. "Mmm smells good."

El turned and handed me a mug of hot coffee the way I like it. "Here you go."

I smiled as I took it, steam poured out from the top so I blew on it before I took a sip. "Tastes good."

"Better than the one from work." He chuckled.

I laughed. "Way better."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Anya shift positions, for a second I thought we woke her up but she didn't say anything.

"We should probably keep it down a bit." El suggested.

I set my cup down on the counter and made my way to where Anya was sleeping. I bent down and gently shook her. Her eyes slowly opened as she awoke from sleep, she smiled up at me. "Hey good morning."

Anya sat up and wiped her eyes. "Morning mom."

"I was going to let you sleep in but I didn't want you to wake up alone. We're going to work do you want to come along of do you feel fine enough here?"

She looked over to El but I saw the answer in her eyes.

"Go get ready Anya."

She threw the blanket off her and headed down the hall.

I went back to where El was standing with a smile on my face. "I hope Don doesn't get mad."

He took a sip of his coffee. "I'm sure he'll understand under the circumstances." He reached for my hand but just as he did there was a knock at the door. His eyebrows drew together. "Now who could that be?"

He made his way to the door, looking through the peephole before opening it.

"Kathleen what are you doing here?" He blocked the doorway but she managed to make her way inside.

"Mom called she said it was your weekend with the kids but you never came, she wanted me to stop by and see what made you forget your duty." Her eyes locked on me.

A surge of embarrassment swept through me.

El stepped in her path. "I was busy working on a case I guess I turned my phone off."

"You were busy alright but you could have called instead of going out and getting a booty call."

Oh man I felt my face go red.

"What did you just say? You don't talk like that in my house." He turned and looked back at me. "Let's talk outside." He placed a hand on her back and guided her outside, closing the door behind them.

I stood in the kitchen dumbfounded. Anya walked in and saw the state I was in.

"Mom what happened?"

I turned to face her. "Nothing really Kathleen showed up."

"Oh, is she still here?"

I nodded. "She's outside talking to Elliot."

I noticed her expression. "Oh." She then disappeared down the hall and reappeared about a minute later.

I smiled at her. "Where'd you go?"

"I forgot my shoes." She laughed.

Her laugh faded as the door opened and El and Kathleen came in.

Kathleen walked straight toward me. "Hi Olivia."

I nodded a hello. "Kathleen."

She didn't acknowledge Anya's presence.

El cleared his throat as a way to attract Kathleen's attention to Anya.

Kathleen turned to Anya. "Hi Anya right?"

Anya nodded. "Yeah."

I could sense the tension between Kathleen and Elliot.

Kathleen turned her attention back to me. "Hey I'm sorry about what I said earlier I didn't mean it I was just mad at my dad that he would do that and not call. Anyways congratulations you two, I always figured you'd be a couple."

El coughed. "Ok bye Kathleen." He led her to the door.

I was fighting back a smile, what exactly did they talk about?

El came back in. "Ok are you girls ready?"

I just went over to him and kissed him softly.

"What was that for?"

"It's my way of saying thank for letting us stay here."

He smiled. "Well you're welcome." And kissed me back.

"So is it official?" Anya asked

We both looked at her and then to each other.

El answered her question. "Yes Anya it's official Olivia and I are a couple but we don't want anyone to know so let's keep it between us ok?" As he said that, he slipped his hand in mine.

Anya nodded. "This is awesome." A smile spread across her face.

I couldn't help but hug her. "I don't know why you're so happy Anya."

"I'm happy for you two."

That made me smile. Anya in a short amount of time had really grown to care about us.

"Ladies if you're ready." El interjected.

We headed out the door, I held Anya close to me as we made our way to work.

I really hope she won't tell anyone about me and El, she's sixteen I'm sure she can keep a secret by this age.


	14. Chapter 14

**Amanda4Meloni: Who know's if she'll tell she promised. As for Kathleen she will be mentioned later on.**

**addicted2svu2010: I'm glad you love it.**

**Ren Victoria: Yes congrats as for Kathleen she was there to stir trouble.**

**Casey15Fun: Thank you. Kathleen seems to be having jealousy issues lately but maybe they'll subside later on.**

**Sarah501B: Maybe she does but she does seem to be acting suspicious around them. **

* * *

When we arrived at the unit, Anya softly grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"Mom before we go inside I think you should at least try not to glow so much."

My eyes widened. "Anya." I was more embarrassed than I was shocked, did she hear us last night?

"Don't worry I was asleep. But you haven't stopped smiling since we left and if I can notice I'm sure everyone else can too."

I softly toyed her hair. "Thanks sweetie I'll try and tone it down." I placed my arm around her as we walked in; Fin quickly looked over art us and gave us a smile before setting down a file on his desk and making his way over to us.

"Hey you're back."

Anya nodded. "Yeah but just for today, I start a new school tomorrow."

"Oh that'll be a fun experience."

"Yeah right. Well actually it's a new experience." She looked at me and smiled.

Fin looked at us unsure of what we were talking about.

Captain Cragen came out just then. "Liv, El go to the Laundromat where all the victims went."

He looked at Anya and slightly smiled. "Olivia can I speak with you for a minute?"

I released Anya and followed the captain to his office. "What's up?"

He stepped behind his desk and faced me. "You brought your daughter to the unit?"

I nodded. "It's just for today, she's afraid to be alone in the apartment."

"Oh. And why's that?"

I pulled out the letter and handed it to him. "She got it in the mail yesterday. He's in prison but she's convinced that he'll have someone come after her. It's just for today cap."

He read the letter over then looked up at me. "Olivia this is a death threat."

I swallowed. "Are you sure?" He must've seen the anger in my eyes because of what he said next.

He nodded. "She can stay, it's safer here than out there. I'm going to make a call to Sing Sing to make sure our prisoner is still there."

I nodded in agreement.

"I'll keep your daughter company. Go to the Laundromat with your partner."

I headed out the door.

Anya was talking with Elliot when I got back. They both stopped talking when they saw me.

"You ready?"

El grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

I gave Anya a tight squeeze before following pursuit.

The Laundromat was a big help, we have a suspect, Joseph Seever. We headed back to the precinct to gather more information on this guy and catch him before anyone else got hurt.

When we got back Munch and Fin had a look on their face that made me sense that something happened.

"Whoa who died?" El asked.

"Perp hit again, this time he killed his victim." Fin said.

El took in a deep breath. "When?"

"A couple of hours ago."

Munch intersected. "Did you two find anything interesting?"

"We found a suspect, Joseph Seever, he's a real creeper according to the woman who work there." I took off my coat and set it on my chair.

I looked around the room, searching for Anya. I finally found her upstairs, she was reading a book.

Munch was running scans to find out more evidence on Joseph Seever, to find out where he lived. It took a while but we found out the information and Casey obtained a warrant to search his apartment and what we found was that he was stalking the woman. We also found him hiding out in a hidden room. We interrogated him for a few hours and El broke him down to the point where he almost cried but we got a confession.

El slammed the door on his way out. I followed.

"El are you ok?"

He turned to face me. "We could have had him."

He was referring to the woman he killed. "No El we couldn't." I refrained myself from reaching out and pulling him close.

He stroked my cheek. "Maybe you're right Liv." He leaned in close.

I pulled back. "Not here El. I'm going to go check on Anya." I turned and headed up the stairs. She fell asleep with the book still in hand, I'm sure Don gave her the book to keep her busy. I didn't want to wake her so instead I took the book from her hands.

"Mom?" she looked at me. "Did you solve the case?"

I looked at her. "Yes Anya we did."

"That's good."

I nodded. "We're almost done here than we can go home ok."

She nodded. "Ok. Are we going to home or to dad's apartment?"

That was a good question. "Where do you want to go?"

She sat up straight. "We left our stuff at dads. Where do you want to go mom?"

I laughed at her throwing the question back at me. "I have to get back to work we'll discuss it later."

I headed downstairs, the book still in my hand. I set it down on the desk and started up on the paperwork. When I finished I looked at the book still on my desk and headed to Cragen's office.

"Come in"

"Hey cap. I thought you would like your book back." I began to hand him the book but he stopped me.

"That's not mine, it's John's. He let Anya read it so she wouldn't be bored here."

"It's Munch's. Thanks."

"Your welcome. Oh Liv by the way you needn't have to worry about Anya's well-being Dylan Glover is in prison still, he hasn't had any recent visitors."

I nodded. "Thank you." That was a relief.

I turned and headed toward Munch. It's his book, great it's probably one of those books filled with his crazy conspiracies.

"Here." I handed him the book. "Thank you for letting her read it."

He took it. "No problem I hope she enjoyed it." That was all he said.

Anya came down the stairs and to my side "You finish your work?"

"Yes I did. We can go home now."

She nodded. "Bye Munch, thanks for letting me read the book it was very, uh, interesting."

"You're welcome wise one. Whenever you want to you can borrow it."

"Thanks but there's no need. I'm spending tomorrow at the library, but thank you for the offer." She smiled shyly.

I wrapped my arm around her as we left when we were out of earshot I spoke. "You didn't like the book did you?"

She laughed. "It really was interesting but it's not a book I would like to read twice."

El caught us by the elevator. "Hey you two leaving?"

"We were heading home. it's been a long day and Anya has school tomorrow."

Anya looked up at me. "It's computer school mom."

"Are you a little nervous, it's a different experience?"

"Not really."

"Are you going to use a home computer?"

She smiled. "Actually I'm going to the public library."

She never told me that. "Anya are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah I'm sure. I wanted to go to the library for a while and I feel it's better to study there."

El stroked her hair. "Good luck tomorrow."

The elevator door opened and we stepped out.

El hugged Anya and kissed her on the cheek. He turned to face me and pulled me close, we couldn't kiss goodbye because of the risk of being seen by our colleagues so the hug lasted only a few seconds.

"See you at work tomorrow."

I smiled at him before wrapping Anya in my arms and leaving.

"Let's go home Anya."


	15. Chapter 15

**Sarah501B: Dylan sent the letter from jail, it was mentioned in a previous chapter. Your review just made me laugh in a good way though 'as you can see I'm on my Munch mode' i enjoy reading your reviews they're always interesting and don't cease to amaze me. When i wrote the chapter I never thought of the possibility of someone else having written the for the heads up I don't know how that happened.**

**Ren Victoria: Yes good thing he still is. Don't want to give any spoilers but there is going to be a rising action.**

**Casey!5Fun: Well I'm mentioning you again. No it wasn't their trick, I've been getting that a lot, the letter was written by Dylan and he sent it, you can send letters in jail. The question to what will happen to the baby will be answered soon you just have to read. :)**

**Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter: Well you'll find out for her well-being in this chapter. Thank you and here's another update. Thanks for the warning about the chapter.**

**Amanda4Meloni: She has a good family behind her things should go fine. Thank you for telling me I fixed it.**

* * *

I woke up a little later than I usually do and when I did I was still a little tired so I hoped in the shower and got ready for the day. Still thinking Anya was asleep, I did my best to keep quiet as I headed to the kitchen but I was surprised when I saw Anya was in there and she was making coffee.

"You're up early."

She spun around. "I couldn't go back to sleep." She moved hair from her face and I saw her eyes well up.

She still has nightmares. Last night she was screaming in her sleep and I went to calm her, it took over an hour before she soothed back to sleep.

Anya handed me a cup. I smiled at her.

"Thanks. Anya are you sure about today?"

She nodded. "Yeah I'm sure. There's people I'll be in a public place and I have a cell I'll be safe." She smiled at me.

I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "If at any moment you feel like there's something suspicious going on call me ok?"

She nodded. "Ok."

"I love you to Anya."

"Love you too mom."

I drank my coffee before heading off to work. It was a day full of paperwork.

I guess I must have been yawning a lot because it caused Elliot to get me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." I took a sip.

"Rough night." He smiled at me.

I smiled softly. "In a way, Anya had a nightmare last night and it took a while before she fell back asleep."

"A nightmare?"

I nodded. "Of him."

His jaw clenched. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine now she has her cell phone."

He smiled. "She'll call you if she's not fine."

I nodded. "That's what I told her to do."

The day seemed to go by slow and I was anxious to get home but the paperwork seemed to drag on. Finally, we finished at almost seven and I felt like I couldn't leave fast enough.

"Liv what's the hurry?" El caught me entering the elevator.

I smiled at him. "I guess I want to get home to my daughter in case you haven't noticed her behavior lately I don't want her to be alone."

"I've noticed you should head home." He smiled at me.

We parted ways with a quick kiss and I hailed a cab.

Once inside I found Anya on the couch, when she noticed my presence she closed a book and smiled at me.

"Hey."

I set down my keys on the counter. "Hey. How did today go?"

"Fine." She set the book on her lap.

I manage to catch the title.

She noticed me staring. "Mom? I've made my final decision."

I sat down next to her. "Really and what's that?"

She took in a breath. "I've decided that I'm going to keep the baby, I didn't have any other intentions but after reading up on some stuff I decided I can do it no matter the circumstances on how it came to be." She swallowed.

"Oh Anya, I think you're making a good decision."

"You think so?"

I nodded.

"I just don't want this baby to grow up with me hating I, I don't want to hate it." A few tears spilled from her eyes.

I pulled her into an embrace. "Anya you won't hate your baby." I released her. "I didn't tell you this but I was a product of my mother's rape."

She just stared at me. "You are?"

I nodded. "My mother kept me and look at me I'm fine." I stroked her hair. "I'll be by your side Anya. You won't be alone on this ok. This baby will have two people that will love it very much."

She hugged me. "Thank you."

I kissed her forehead. "I love you baby."

"I love you too mom."

I felt I had an opportunity to ask the question that's been on my mind for a few days. "Anya what exactly is going on between you, Munch and Fin?"

She looked down at the floor then back at me. "Nothing really we just talk when I feel like talking we just talk that's all."

"Really about what?"

She stood up with the book in her hand. "Mainly about what's been going on lately, they really seem to care about how I've been handling everything that's happened recently in my life." She scanned the room before meeting my eyes.

I stood up and made my way toward her. "Anya are you having a hard time with something?"

"It's not really that it's just I took in so much in so little finding out that my mother wasn't who I thought she was that the detective working my rape case was in fact my biological mother and that my so called mother kidnapped me when I was only five months."

The last part caught me off guard, how did she know? "What do you mean she kidnapped you?"

"You knew mom. I got a letter a few days after I received the first one and it explained everything. Apparently Catherine was told she couldn't have kids and she couldn't adopt one so she took me then she miraculously had a son who died but whatever it doesn't matter."

She turned to leave but I grabbed her arm gently and turned her, she was crying.

"Anya you didn't tell me she sent you a letter."

"I didn't want you to know. I'm sorry I probably should've told you but with the other letter coming it was just too much, I'm sorry."

"It's okay honey." I pulled her close. I felt bad now I raised my voice at her in this tender stage she's in the last thing she needs is me turning on her. "Anya I'm sorry I shouldn't have raised my voice at you I was just upset that you didn't tell me."

"If it happens again I promise I'll tell you."

Let's just hope it doesn't happen again.


	16. Chapter 16

"Damn it these jeans don't fit."

I laughed to myself from where I sat on Anya's bed. She was 16 weeks along now and had a visible baby bump but it wasn't that noticeable in the shirt she was wearing.

"Anya that's the second pair you've tried on, Elliot's going to be here soon just try on these I'm sure they'll fit." I lifted up a pair of jeans that were a size bigger.

"I don't like those. Ugh I might just have to wear sweatpants at least they stretch."

I laughed again.

She playfully threw her jeans at me just as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, you hurry up."

She rolled her eyes.

I stood and made my way toward the door. El stood with a bouquet of flowers in hand.

"For you." He handed them to me.

I took them. "What's the occasion?"

He stepped inside and softly kissed my cheek. "It's my weekend with the kids and they're eager to know the mystery woman I've been dating."

I smiled. "You haven't told them."

"Not yet, they'll find out when we go to the restaurant. Maureen is taking them there now. Is Anya ready?"

"She's having some trouble?"

"With what?"

I leaned in close. "Her jeans won't fit; I'll take her to get new clothes tomorrow. She's getting bigger but don't point it out, she's a bit on edge with that."

Anya came out just then wearing the jeans, I told her to wear in the first place. "I'm ready. Hi dad."

He kissed her cheek. "Hi baby, you look nice."

She glared at him. "Yeah right mom told you to say that."

I nudged him. "I thought you didn't like those."

"Yeah but the sweatpants didn't look good."

I grabbed my keys and we headed out. We met Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie, and Eli at the restaurant. The girls' faces were a little bit shocked when they saw me and it continued that way when El pulled out my chair.

"Kids you all know Olivia and Anya."

"Hi." They said it in unison.

Lizzie was the one who broke the silence. "Dad you're dating Olivia?"

"Yes I am."

She smiled at him. "I knew that would happen."

El chuckled. I felt my cheeks go red. Kathleen looked at me, she must have noticed to, she smiled at me. Her attitude was completely different than it was a few weeks ago, she was making a conversation with Anya. Anya though looked a little uncomfortable, she still has to get used to the fact that she has five half brothers and sisters.

When it came time to order leave it to Kathleen to make Anya feel even more uncomfortable.

"So I take it you're eating for two?"

"Kathleen." Lizzie nudged her.

Anya's eyes widened as she quickly looked down at her hands in embarrassment, she hadn't told anyone else the news.

Finally, after a long awkward silence Anya lifted her head to be met with six pairs of staring eyes. "Yes I am."

There were gasps shared throughout and eyes flicked to Elliot and me. I guess they were expecting us to freak out but we already knew and we also knew the circumstance.

"Congratulations." Maureen spoke after another silence.

Anya smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"How far along are you?" Lizzie asked from her spot across from Anya.

"16 weeks now."

More basics questions were asked and then the sensitive one was asked by Dickie.

"Is the father in the picture?"

Anya looked at me before looking back at the group. "No he's not." That's all she said.

I stroked her hair trying to calm her. She looked at me.

El who was quiet for a while spoke up. "It's better that way."

The conversation changed school and work until the food came where it shifted to just small talk. The ones who really seem to get along are Anya and Lizzie but it's possibly because they're close in age.

After our meal, Anya and I bade our goodbyes to the kids and headed out the restaurant. El followed pursuit to 'ensure our safety' he just wanted to talk.

"What'd you think?"

I smiled at him. "They seem to like the idea of us."

He chuckled. "They've known you for a while; you're like family to them."

I laughed. "Apparently Lizzie knew this would happen."

"Ah Lizzie." He turned to Anya. "How is she with you?"

She shrugged. "She's fine."

"You two were talking."

"Well she's my close to my age we have some stuff in common." There was some edge in her voice.

I bade my goodbyes with El as did Anya and we hailed a cab and headed home.

* * *

As soon as I opened the door, Anya went straight to her room and shut the door. I knocked on the door and as soon as she told me to go away, I came inside.

She sat on the bed clutching a pillow to her, I sat next to her on the bed placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Anya what's wrong?'

She sniffled. "I'm just upset, I'll get over it." She turned to me. "This bites my emotions are out of place I'm fine one moment and I'll feel like crying the next."

I laughed. "Anya that's a part of the pregnancy."

"I know but it's just so, ugh you know?"

I stroked her hair. "I know. I had to go through it myself."

She rubbed her stomach. "Five months left." She looked up. "Wow has the time past."

* * *

**Let's make this one interesting. It's going to a contest send me a PM on what you want the sex of the baby to be and whichever gets the most votes you'll find out in a later chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all who submitted a feedback on the contest that was really appreciative that you took the time to do that. I also wanted to thank everyone who has been reading this story it means a lot that you take time out of your day to read my story and to write a review also means a lot and makes my day to know that you're actually reading I'm going to stop and just say thank you so you can go ahead and read the story so thank you.**

* * *

Just like I told Elliot the following day Anya and I went clothes shopping, which she wasn't so thrilled to do. She found it pointless since she was only going to continue to grow but I managed to convince her to go unless she wanted to wear shirts that would show her belly and she wasn't to fond of that.

I held up a cute top and showed it to her, "How's this one?"

She scrutinized it, "Not really it's too frilly, it'd be perfect if I was still thirteen." She then continued looking through the racks.

I put the shirt back in its place that was the fifth piece of clothing I showed her and all of them she hated; I don't know her taste in clothing.

She looked over at me, "Mom are you ok?"

I looked up from the racks, "Yeah honey I'm fine."

"Hey I'm sorry it's not you're fault you're just trying to help I'm being such a jerk right now."

I stroked her hair. "It's ok; I guess I just don't know what you like."

She picked up the third shirt I tried to get her to try. "Now that I got a second look at this on it's actually not so bad."

I smiled at her, she smiled back. She then looked over my shoulder and tried to hide. "Ohmygod."

"What?" I turned to look but she grabbed my arm and pulled me down. I was trying not to laugh at how foolish we looked hiding from somebody.

She looked up at me. "I know that girl, she my friend, the one I told you about the one who was going to help me."

I tried to look but the clothes was in the way. "Anya go talk to her." Before she could stop me I stood up which caused her to follow.

She had her back to the direction of the girl.

Now I had a good look at her, she was about Anya's height with brown curls. "Anya you can turn around she isn't even looking this way."

Anya turned around, keeping her head down the entire time, she then peeked up. That's when the girl looked over and spotted her.

"Om my god Anya." She set down the shirt and made her way toward us.

"You see." She whispered to me.

I tried not to laugh at how childish she was acting.

The girl stood in front of Anya now, "Anya it is you. Where've you been? Word around school is after you were expelled you tried to hit Principal Abbott and a nice looking cop arrested you."

The girl proceeded to hug Anya but Anya stuck out her hand instead. "Yeah well that's total bull. I was expelled but I wasn't arrested nor did I try to hit her, she had it coming for her for all the things she said to me."

I pulled her close seeing as she was getting upset.

Anya looked over at me. "I'm sorry I'm being rude. This is Rachael, Rachael this is Olivia, my mother."

Rachael gasped then shook my hand. "Nice to meet you."

I nodded.

She turned back to Anya. "You found her?"

She shrugged, "More like she found me and yeah."

"Om my gosh girl you've got to tell me."

Anya laughed, "I will but it's kind of complicated."

"I'll keep up."

Anya stepped out from behind the racks holding her breath, causing Rachael to go wide eyed for a second.

"Wow."

"I know."

I had an idea. "Rachael we were going out for lunch afterwards if you're mother doesn't mind you can come along."

"Cool let me ask." She left for a minute and came back, "She's fine with it."

Anya smiled. "Awesome."

We rung up the clothes and headed out for lunch.

We headed out to a pizza parlor, Anya's craving for Italian. While waiting for our order Anya told Rachael the whole story of how she came to be with me, she didn't sugar coat it. When she finished she left Rachael wide eyed and her mouth agape.

Anya just looked at her. "Are you going to say anything or just continue to stare at me like that."

Rachael blinked; she extended her hand over the table, holding Anya's "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She looked at me. "Some good came out of this mess. I found my family."

I stroked her hair.

Rachael looked down at her interlocked hands. "If you took my advice and went for help much sooner you'd be a lot safer."

Anya lifted her chin. "Hey Rae don't knock yourself on it either like I just said good things came out of it, I finally have a family and brothers and sisters, I'm happy." She looked up at me and smiled. "And this baby will be loved just as well."

Rachael looked up. "Do you know what you're having yet?"

She shook her head, "No but I have an appointment tomorrow, I'll let you know"

"Yeah don't cut me off again, I was worried about you, I always worry about you." She looked at me. "But I see now I don't have to seeing as you're mom's a cop."

Anya laughed. "Yeah don't know how that'll work out for me."

I pulled her in a sideway's hug.

"Kidding I love you."

Rachael smiled. "Nice to see Anya in a good place."

I smiled as well; I guess Rachael knew of the hardships Anya had gone through as well. Seeing this transformation must have been good for her friend to see. I'm actually curious as to how much this girl knew of Anya's past.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's another chapter. Sorry for the delay everyone some things came up. Anyways here you go I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Anya looked a little nervous when the doctor called her in.

She stood up and walked towards the nurse then came back to me, "You want to join?"

I set down the magazine and followed her in. We were placed in a room towards the back.

Anya settled in the seat and let out a breath.

"Nervous?"

She shook her head, "No I'm not nervous I'm fine."

I wasn't convinced. "Anya it's fine if you're a bit nervous, it's normal."

She nodded. "I know it is but I'm not. I just want everything to go fine."

I stroked her hair. "That's why we're here."

She smiled.

Just then, the door opened and the technician came in. "Hello. How are you two ladies doing today?"

"Fine."

She smiled. She told Anya to lie down and lifted her just above her belly.

"This might be a little cold." She squeezed some jelly on her belly and used the moved the tool over it.

I stood next to Anya the whole time she was holding my hand.

"I found the baby."

Anya looked over to the screen. "Wow that's it?"

She nodded, "If you look you can see it sucking its thumb."

"Awe that's so cute, look." She gently squeezed my hand.

I smiled at the screen of the baby sucking its thumb.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

Anya jerked her attention back to the technician. "You can tell?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

"It's a girl."

Anya turned to me. "It's a girl." There was a hint of excitement in her voice.

We were handed the pictures and we on our way.

Once we arrived home and I set down my keys Anya surprised me by giving me a hug.

"Oh, what was that for?"

"I don't know how many times I can say thank you."

"You don't need to thank me."

"I feel like I do. You didn't have to do everything you did for me, taking me in like that and giving me a home and not turning me away when you found out the news. Thank you."

I pulled her close to me. "Oh baby I wouldn't turn you away I love you, you know that?" I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you to mom."

Anya went to lie down for a while and I took the opportunity and headed out. I arrived at the school just as everyone was leaving. I spotted Rachael and made my way toward her.

"Rachael?"

She turned around, "Ms. Benson? Anya told me congrats."

I smiled. "Thanks. I was hoping I could speak to you."

"Sure, what's it about?"

I gently placed my hand on her back and walked somewhere where no one could here. "How long have you and Anya been friends?"

"Oh I see where you're going you want to know more about her. We've been friends since we were eight; she lived next door to me."

"So you knew her brother?"

She nodded. "Yeah he was bad, Anya loved him and his death really affected her, she really loved him and her home life was screwed up after even worse after that."

"How?"

"It was just her and her mom, she hated Anya you could see it in her eyes that's why Anya spent a lot time at my place so she wouldn't be stuck at home with her mother. Anya always wondered why she even picked her if she hated her so much, but it was her father's idea he always wanted a little girl."

"How was her home life?"

"Bad. Her mom always yelled at her and I'm sure she even beat her she had broken bones. I told my mom one time because she's my friend and she need help, people came to investigate but they didn't do much else. The week after that they moved away. Her mom always had boyfriend's but the last one was the creepiest he was always looking at Anya weird. That's why she was intent to on leaving; she said she was better off on the streets then in her own home. She decided she was going to search for you I didn't know she was going to leave when I was visiting my grandmother. Maybe if I was here she wouldn't be that way."

"Rachael what happened to Anya wasn't your fault, you were a good friend to her and I'm sure she's grateful to you."

She wiped her eyes. "When Anya told me her mother was in jail I was happy because she was finally free. Can you promise me something?"

I looked at her a little skeptic

"Just take good care of her. I don't want Anya to get hurt again she's my best friend and she doesn't really have many people to trust and you're one of them."

I smiled at her. "I'll take care of her I promise."

I gave her a good-bye hug as I headed back home.

Hearing a different point of view of Anya's life was heart breaking. It left me with a few questions but not for Anya.


End file.
